1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an apertured structured material, for example a cover material or topsheet for personal care absorbent articles including diapers, feminine pads, incontinence garments, training pants, wound care products, and the like. The apertured structured material according to this invention provides a structure for accommodating passage of fluids, particularly high viscosity fluids such as menses, runny bowel movements, wound exudate and blood, therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal care absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, disposable diapers, incontinent-care pads and the like are widely used, and much effort has been made to improve the effectiveness and functionalities of these articles. Conventional cover materials used in personal care absorbent articles do not provide for high viscosity fluids, for example menses, runny bowel movements, wound exudate and blood. As a result, the conventional cover materials used in personal care absorbent articles leak and contribute to poor skin health. Many conventional liners absorb water from the high viscosity fluids. However, these conventional liners do not provide for particle intake. As a result, the particles contained within the high viscosity fluids separate during absorption of the water and tend to remain on the surface of the liner to produce undesired interactions with the wearer's skin.
Many conventional intake liners used in personal care absorbent articles such as feminine pads and diaper products require holes to provide appropriate performance. Two valuable properties for good performance are intake rate and rewet value. Currently, there are several model materials which provide adequate performance. However, these materials are costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method or process for providing an improved structured material which effectively manages high viscosity fluids such as menses, runny bowel movements, wound exudates and blood.
There is also a need for a method or process for producing a cost-effective apertured structured material having intake and rewet properties at parity with or superior to more expensive model cover materials.